


why are they taking money from you?

by b99xperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Bet, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99xperaltiago/pseuds/b99xperaltiago
Summary: After a second of just staring down at the scattered paper in front of her, Amy notices the reduction of five dollars under miscellaneous in Jake's account. She blows it off as a check he must have written or something along those lines. She continues by marking off everything she needed to, all the while, the reason for her husband writing a check is slowly burning in the back of her mind. She swears she's seen that same reduction amount for the same reason before while going through his account beforehand.She grabs her phone that was sat on the table beside her before going through their previous records. And as she assumed, five dollars had been taken out for miscellaneous the month before. She comes out of that and follows through to two months ago, where the same amount for the same reason had been taken out of her husband's bank account."Hey, Jake," Amy begins, grabbing her husband's attention off of his phone, "why is the bank taking five dollars out of your account every month for miscellaneous?" She asks.





	why are they taking money from you?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this came to me while watching S01Ep13 'The Bet' and was written very quickly, so I apologize if it's bad :)

Amy was sat at the kitchen table, papers and bills scattered around her as she began to work out the finances between her and Jake. They had joined their bank accounts a few months ago, and it was both weird having to watch over Jake's -slight- overspending problem and calming to know she could watch what he spend and could make sure it didn't get out of hand again.

Jake was sat on the couch, flicking through something on his phone which he seemed to find amusing. Amy would occasionally look up to her husband if he were to snicker out loud quietly to himself, making her smile subtly in his region.

After a second of just staring down at the scattered paper in front of her, Amy notices the reduction of five dollars under miscellaneous in Jake's account. She blows it off as a check he must have written or something along those lines. She continues by marking off everything she needed to, all the while, the reason for her husband writing a check is slowly burning in the back of her mind. She swears she's seen that same reduction amount for the same reason before while going through his account beforehand.

She grabs her phone that was sat on the table beside her before going through their previous records. And as she assumed, five dollars had been taken out for miscellaneous the month before. She comes out of that and follows through to two months ago, where the same amount for the same reason had been taken out of her husband's bank account.

"Hey, Jake," Amy begins, grabbing her husband's attention off of his phone, "why is the bank taking five dollars out of your account every month for miscellaneous?" She asks.

Jake looks over to her, not moving from his spot on the couch. He raises his eyebrows and put his phone down beside him. "What do you mean?"

"Every month, the bank takes five dollars out of your account, but it doesn't say why. Do you know why they're doing that?"

Jake slowly stands up and approaches the table, looking down at the report on Amy's phone. He stares blankly at the screen for a brief moment before meeting his eyes back up to Amy's confused glance to the side of his face. He blows it off as he returns back to the couch. "Don't worry about it."

Amy sighs. "Babe, it would really help if you told me. I promise I won't be mad."

He takes a deep breath before standing up from the couch again and going over to the kitchen table, sitting beside his wife. "I bought something about five years ago and they take five dollars out of my account every month until I've paid back the entire amount, in full."

Amy counts it up mentally before looking to her husband. "They've already taken three-hundred dollars, how much more do they need from you?"

"Well if they've taken three-hundred, then they still need... eleven-hundred."

Amy widens her eyes. "What the hell did you spend fourteen-hundred dollars on?"

"You said you wouldn't get mad." He reminds her.

"I'm not mad, I'm just wondering why you spent fourteen-hundred dollars on something when you knew you had money problems."

"I have an overspending issue!"

Amy sighs, looking down at the table before meeting her eyes back up to her husband. "What did you spend the money on, Jake?"

He hesitates for a moment before caving in. "Do you remember that felony bet we made, like, five years ago?"

She slowly nods. "Yes."

"Well, I may have spent that money getting everything organized for the date I took you on after I won." He says, looking at the table and refusing eye contact with his wife. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Amy makes him look up to her as she reaches across the corner of the table and grabs his hands in her, smiling at him widely. "It wasn't your fault we had to go on the stakeout, and truth be told, I really did enjoy that night, watching and waiting for the perps to do what they were going to do."

"Really? Even though the whole night was designed to make you miserable." Jake wonders.

Amy nods. "Yeah. I mean the beginning wasn't fun and that dress was damn awful, but sitting on that roof, doing what we were meant to be doing, it was really nice."


End file.
